Calendrier de l'avent
by Realgya
Summary: C'est un calendrier comme tant d'autres, mais au lieu des chocolats, vous trouverez de petits drabbles !
1. Chapter 1

**Calendrier de l'avent**

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Pour m'éviter de perdre la main et me forcer à écrire au moins cent mots par jour... Voici ce petit calendrier avec un nouveau chapitre chaque jour jusqu'au 24 décembre :)

**Personnage : **Asanoha

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**er**** décembre **

C'est le premier jour de décembre. L'hiver n'est pas encore là mais les flocons tombent déjà. Asanoha observe les humains, comme elle aime tant le faire. En particulier, elle suit les pas de son enfant. Les télévisions qu'il croise la fascinent toujours, bien qu'il n'y prête aucune attention. Tant de progrès en mille ans !

Il y a cette chanson d'Anastasia qui lui revient en mémoire. Elle est morte mais la fredonne malgré tout, en veillant sur son précieux Hao. Quoiqu'il fasse, cela ne changera rien aux sentiments qu'elle lui porte.

« Je t'aimerai toute ma vie loin du froid de décembre. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Personnage : **Jeanne

* * *

><p><strong>2 décembre<strong>

Guirlandes, boules, étoiles, bonnets, musique, sapins, lumières, givre, statues, rires… Noël arrive.

Les premiers chocolats ont été volés avant l'heure et Jeanne regarde avec lassitude les dix premières fenêtres vides du calendrier de l'avent de son fils. Seuls deux chocolats auraient déjà dû disparaître !

- Men ! appelle-t-elle.

- Oui maman ?

- Tu m'as désobéi, se fâche-t-elle.

- Non ! s'offusqua l'enfant.

Jeanne lui désigne le calendrier de la tête, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Mais son fils ne baisse pas la tête comme elle s'y attendait.

- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est papa !


	3. Chapter 3

**Personnage :** Reoseb

* * *

><p><strong>3 décembre<strong>

Reoseb est tout excité. Aujourd'hui est jour d'examen, Seyrarm va tenter de décrocher son flocon. Lui a déjà sa troisième étoile et en est très fier.

- Bravo Seyrarm ! la félicite-t-elle quand le moniteur de ski lui donne le diplôme. On va chercher ta médaille. C'est génial, maintenant on va pouvoir dévaler les pistes bleues ensemble.

Sa sœur hausse les épaules.

- Je préfère la luge.

Reoseb tape dans la neige et se met à ronchonner. Elle préfère surtout qu'Opacho, caché sous un nombre incalculable de vestes, bonnets et écharpes, la pousse dans la descente, oui !


	4. Chapter 4

**Personnage :** Komeri

* * *

><p><strong>4 décembre<strong>

Komeri veut que le sapin soit le plus beau possible. Elle dispose les décorations, choisissant soigneusement les couleurs des guirlandes, hésite. Faut-il mieux accrocher l'angelot de verre ou l'étoile dorée en haut du sapin ?

- Ce serait mieux avec l'étoile, lui dit Kadow.

Et exprès pour le contredire, Komeri demande à Jackson de la soulever pour accrocher l'ange aux ailes blanches.

- Et voilà, s'exclame-t-elle, satisfaite.

Sati la félicite et Komeri est toute joyeuse. Elle ne remarquera même pas le lendemain matin

Que Kadow aura subtilisé l'étoile à l'ange pendant la nuit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note :** A l'attention de Shani à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre par MP: Opacho est l'un de mes personnages préférés et je ne le considère pas comme un larbin, loin de là ! Il est, avec Ohachiyo, le seul ami d'Hao et est très important pour lui (cf l'épisode du trou noir). Pour Seyrarm, j'imaginais plus une grande amitié entre les deux jeunes gens qu'Opacho qui obéit à Seyrarm. Ils jouent à la luge ensemble, il n'est pas son larbin ! (C'était la petite déclaration d'une fan inconditionelle d'Opacho ^^)

**Personnage : **Turbin

* * *

><p><strong>5 décembre<strong>

Turbin est nerveux. Il regarde fébrilement sa montre, relève la tête, ne lâche plus l'entrée du restaurant des yeux. Elle est en retard, elle devrait déjà être là. Peut-être ne viendra-t-elle pas. Peut-être ne l'apprécie-t-elle pas.

« Elle va arriver, se répète-t-il en boucle pour se rassurer. Elle devait faire ses courses de Noël, cela aura duré plus longtemps que prévu. »

Cependant le nœud dans son estomac ne se défait pas. Et puis la porte s'ouvre et tous ses soucis s'évanouissent comme Jun apparaît, un sourire magnifique aux lèvres.


	6. Chapter 6

**Personnage : **Tokagerô

* * *

><p><strong>6 décembre<strong>

- Noël c'est une fête chrétienne, non ? demande Tokagerô. La naissance du sauveur ou un truc comme ça. Jésus je crois. Il n'a pas été Shaman King d'ailleurs ?

Devant l'absence de réponse de son interlocuteur, le fantôme poursuit.

- Dommage que le père Noël lui ait volé la vedette. Il aurait mieux fait de distribuer de bons cadeaux au lieu de la bonne parole.

Sa plaisanterie tombe à l'eau.

- Je t'ai vexé ?

Pas de réponse. Tokagerô s'éloigne. Impossible de discuter avec Shamash, pourtant cette fois il a fait l'effort de s'intéresser à lui.


	7. Chapter 7

**Personnage :** Ren

* * *

><p><strong>7 décembre<strong>

Ren regarde sa femme avec désespoir. Il a tout essayé, impossible de lui ôter de la tête l'idée de constituer une crèche au pied du sapin. Elle a encore acheté un lot de petits personnages et Ren manque d'idées pour les faire disparaître discrètement comme toutes les années passées. De plus, Jeanne commence à le suspecter de voler sa crèche tous les ans. Mais ce n'est pas sa faute, il ne supporte pas ces figurines, surtout l'âne.

C'est pourquoi quand Men écrase accidentellement ces dernières, Ren a bien du mal à s'empêcher de sourire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Personnage : **Mach

* * *

><p><strong>8 décembre<strong>

Mach avait voulu rendre visite à Lyserg pour Noël et tout son appartement était piégé, des branches de gui étant accrochées un peu partout. Mais elle aurait dû se douter de quelque chose dès qu'elle avait remarqué la couronne de houx sur la porte et le paillasson « Merry Christmas ».

- J'étais en train d'écrire des cartes de vœux, tu veux m'aider ? lui proposa Lyserg.

Mach hésita mais finit par accepter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle détaillait le profil du détective, elle se dit que tout ce gui n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée.


	9. Chapter 9

**Personnage : **Rakist

* * *

><p><strong>9 décembre<strong>

Pour la messe de Noël, Rakist fait répéter les chants aux enfants et préparer une pièce de théâtre sur la naissance du Christ. Cela devrait animer la vieille Eglise et mettre du baume aux cœurs des personnes âgées.

- Moi ma cousine elle va au Temple, dit l'un d'eux. Tous les ans ils distribuent des clémentines et reçoivent des chocolats.

- Trop bien, s'exclame son voisin le plus proche.

Alors le soir, quand Rakist fait la tournée des bars pour retrouver Marco, Reiheit, Meene et tous les autres, il lui demande tout naturellement où il peut trouver de bonnes clémentines.


	10. Chapter 10

**Personnage : **Zenchin

* * *

><p><strong>10 décembre<strong>

Zenchin regarde le costume de père Noël que lui tend Jeanne avec un grand sourire. Travailler pour la famille Tao est une chose digne et tolérable, s'occuper de Men est à la limite acceptable mais jouer au père Noël ne lui convient pas du tout.

- Pourquoi ne pas demander à Big Guy Bill ou Blocken ?

- Bill est bien trop grand et Blocken bien trop petit, explique Jeanne. S'il te plaît Bill.

Zenchin déteste l'Iron Maiden. En particulier lorsqu'elle lui adresse ce regard suppliant, car il finit par fondre et essayer le costume et le bonnet rouges.


	11. Chapter 11

**Personnage : **Yamada

* * *

><p><strong>11 décembre<strong>

Après les feuilles orangées tombaient désormais les flocons gelés.

- Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d'hiver…

- Yamada arrête de chanter tu nous casses les oreilles, se plaignit Peyote.

- Qui s'en va, sifflant, soufflant, dans les grands sapins verts, poursuivit Yamada plus fort.

Il évita de justesse la guitare que son camarade lui jeta à la figure.

- Moins de bruit, réclama Boris.

- C'est l'esprit de Noël les gars, lança Yamada.

Et sur ce il se remit à chanter, fort et faux, mais ce n'était pas important. Personne ne l'empêcherait de fêter Noël dignement.


	12. Chapter 12

**Personnage : **Tamao

* * *

><p><strong>12 décembre<strong>

- Hana ! s'énerve Tamao. Combien de fois t'ai-je-dit de te laver les mains avant le repas ?

Hana hausse les épaules.

- Elles nr sont pas sales, grommelle-t-il.

- File les laver avant que je ne me fâche ! Et n'oublie pas que si tu n'es pas sage, le Père Noël ne passera pas.

Hana s'échappe.

- Et toi Tamao, as-tu été sage cette année ? la fait sursauter la voix du roi, ce fantôme qui la harcèle depuis des mois.

- Va-t-en ! ordonne-t-elle.

Mais le Shaman King n'obéit à personne.


	13. Chapter 13

**Message à Shani : **Je me découvre une vocation de Tam-Hao-scripteuse ^^ J'arrive à les faire apparaître même dans des crossovers avec Pokémon, c'est pour dire ^^' Sinon je suis contente que ces drabbles te plaisent, merci ! =D

**Personnage ****:** Horohoro

* * *

><p><strong>13 décembre<strong>

Il faut planter les fukis, arroser les fukis, protéger les fukis, et le froid n'inquiète pas Horohoro. Kororo le regarde faire avec bienveillance. C'est grâce à elle qu'il ne se sent pas trop seul, perdu au milieu des champs, sans personne à qui parler.

Il pousse la porte de chez lui et découvre du thé chaud sur la table. S'il avait regardé son calendrier, il aurait pu le prévoir.

Horohoro sourit à l'idée que Noël est presque là. Parce que ce qu'il préfère avec Noël, c'est que Pirika, en vacances, vient lui rendre visite.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note : **Dans deux jours c'est les vacances ! *trop contente*

**Personnage : **Mary

* * *

><p><strong>14 décembre<strong>

Mary adorait la période de Noël, même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais. Comme tous les autres elle avait son chausson suspendu au-dessus de la cheminée, mais contrairement à tous les autres elle allait vérifiait quotidiennement s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose à l'intérieur. Elle y trouvait souvent des chocolats, car Hao passait régulièrement par là.

Cette fois-ci cependant, en glissant la main à l'intérieur elle se fit mordre et cria en découvrant une souris. Elle détestait les rongeurs !

Heureusement, Mach, Canna et Ryu entreprirent de la venger, poursuivant Tokagerô dans toute l'auberge.


	15. Chapter 15

**Personnage : **Amano

* * *

><p><strong>15 décembre<strong>

Amano râlait en contemplant le salon vide. Aucune décoration, aucune boîte à musique, rien qui ne laisse penser que Noël approchait. La faute à Reiheit qui refusait d'acheter quoique ce soit alors qu'elle-même, étant enceinte, ne pouvait le remplacer. Les futurs jumeaux la fatiguaient énormément. Dire que chez John et Meene, tout était prêt et beau ! Il y avait de la fausse neige sur les buffets et des oiseaux en glace dans les pots de fleurs. Sans oublier la délicieuse odeur du sapin. Odeur qui envahit son salon quand Reiheit rentra, un sapin fraîchement coupé sur l'épaule.


	16. Chapter 16

**Personnages :** Lip, Rap, Komeri

* * *

><p><strong>16 décembre<strong>

Le bonhomme de neige de Lip et Rap était sans nul doute le plus beau de tous les bonhommes de neige, du moins du point de vue des deux jeunes filles qui avaient passé tant de temps à le modeler. Komeri déclara bien sûr qu'elles se trompaient, le plus beau de tous était celui qu'elle avait fait avec Sati et Jackson, provoquant la colère des héritières paches.

L'instant d'après, ce fut une véritable guerre de boules de neige qui se déclara, Samy et Mamy se retrouvant malgré elles prises entre deux feux, considérées comme des dommages collatéraux.


	17. Chapter 17

**Personnage : **Yoh

* * *

><p><strong>17 décembre<strong>

- Regarde l'Arc de Triomphe ! s'exclama Yoh, tout enthousiaste, alors qu'avec Anna ils visitaient Paris avant leur vol pour le Japon.

Elle le tira près des vitrines, à l'écart des voitures qui grondaient sur les Champs Elysées.

- Regarde toutes ces lumières, et ces pantins articulés, et cette odeur !

Il se laissa guider jusqu'à une vendeuse de marrons grillés et acheta un cornet.

- Délicieux, commenta-t-il.

Anna frissonna et Yoh lui tendit son écharpe.

- On va au théâtre ? proposa Anna.

Yoh grimaça. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup mais ne pouvait rien refuser à Anna, surtout à Noël.


	18. Chapter 18

**Note :** Dans les pays du Nord, c'est la fête du Jul (pré chrétienne) qui serait célébrée. J'ai trouvé plusieurs versions différentes sur le sujet, aussi ai-je humblement considéré qu'elle se déroulait le 24 décembre. Ce serait une fête de la mort et de la fertilité, mais aussi l'anniversaire du dieu soleil. Il serait de coutume de planter un sapin devant la maison et d'apporter une bûche de chêne à l'intérieur de la maison. Le mot Yule signifie roue, en référence à la roue de l'année qui tourne une fois de plus vers le printemps. Les cadeaux sont donnés le 13 décembre.

**Personnage :** Yule (OC)

* * *

><p><strong>18 décembre<strong>

- Maman, c'est quand mon anniversaire ?

- Dans six jours, Yule, lui répondit Zoria. Le jour du Jul. Tu es née le même jour que le dieu soleil. Tu veux venir te promener avec moi ?

- Non, je veux mon anniversaire, bougonna la petite. Je veux un jeu de cartes comme celui de Carm.

- Mais tu ne sais pas jouer aux cartes.

- Carm sait.

- Carmehide est un adulte, soupira Zoria. Et puis tu as déjà reçu plein de jouets lors de la Ste Lucie.

Yule bouda et il fallut que Pino la prenne dans ses bras pour qu'elle sourie de nouveau.


	19. Chapter 19

**Personnage : **Kino

* * *

><p><strong>19 décembre<strong>

Yohmei a convaincu Kino d'abandonner son temple et ses bougies. Pour Noël, ils vont se retrouver en famille et oublier un court moment les esprits. Elle a rechigné mais fini par céder. Mikihisa et Keiko doivent arriver d'ans l'après-midi. Ils auront sûrement des nouvelles de Yoh et plein de choses à leur raconter.

Kino n'a pas fait quelques pas dans le salon qu'elle sent les flammes. Partout, de toutes petites bougies ont été installée dans des couronnes de houx pour fêter Noël.

C'était bien la peine que Yohmei la force à quitter le temple.


	20. Chapter 20

**Personnage : **Seyrarm

* * *

><p><strong>20 décembre<strong>

Seyrarm était toute excitée à l'idée d'aller au marché de Noël. Il restait de la neige par terre, le ciel était étoilé, les rues habillées de lumière et les gens très festifs.

Elle traversait une rue moins peuplée que les autres quand elle entendit l'accordéoniste et sa musique de Noël. Elle s'arrêta, ne pouvant plus détacher ses yeux de l'instrument. Alors s'assit et écouta, émerveillée. Quand elle partit une heure après, elle remercia chaleureusement le troubadour en versant tout son porte-monnaie dans sa casquette.

Finalement elle ne serait pas allée au marché mais ne regrettait rien.


	21. Chapter 21

**Personnage : **Tamao

* * *

><p><strong>21 décembre<strong>

Tamao hésitait devant les bûches de Noël, ne sachant laquelle choisir.

- Prends celle-là c'est la meilleure, y a de l'orange ! conseilla Conchi.

- Comment peux-tu savoir qu'elle est la meilleure alors que tu es un esprit ? fit Tamao, sceptique. Dommage que Ryu soit allé chercher du poisson, il aurait pu m'aider à choisir.

- Mary n'aime pas le chocolat alors tu devrais éviter le « Délice de dryades », conseilla Ponchi.

- Dans la « Farandole des fées » il y a de la mangue, ça devrait plaire, songea-t-elle.

Mais finalement, elle se décida pour une « Bûche du Roi ».


	22. Chapter 22

**Personnages : **Mach et Canna

* * *

><p><strong>22 décembre<strong>

Canna ouvrit de grands yeux en poussant la porte du cellier, découvrant une Mach empêtrée dans rubans, ficelles et papier cadeau scintillants.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'emballe les derniers cadeaux de Noël, ça ne se voit pas ? fit rageusement la rouquine qui n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser du scotch qui collait ses vêtements.

- Non, fit franchement Canna.

Mach soupira.

- J'ai pourtant fait exactement comme Tamao m'avait montré, geignit-elle. Arrête de te moquer de moi et viens m'aider ! enchaîna-t-elle.

- Pas la peine de crier, se résigna Canna.


	23. Chapter 23

**Personnages : **Jeanne et Men

* * *

><p><strong>23 décembre<strong>

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Men ? demanda Jeanne en regardant son fils installer des ficelles près de la cheminée, sous les chaussettes suspendues qui attendaient d'être remplies de friandises.

- Chut Maman, je suis en mission secrète.

Jeanne s'approcha, trouvant son fils adorable. Un feu brûlait doucement dans l'âtre de la cheminée, créant des reflets orangés sur ses cheveux blancs.

- Et quel est le but de ta mission ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- Je tends un piège au père Noël.

Jeanne se releva brutalement, très contrariée. Qu'est-ce que Ren était encore allé raconter à leur fils ?


	24. Chapter 24

**Note : **Et voici le dernier drabble ! Rien d'extraordinaire comme vous allez le voir. Joyeux Noël à tous ! =D

**Personnage : **Zenchin

* * *

><p><strong>24 décembre<strong>

Zenchin grommelle. Pourquoi est-il en train de se glisser dans la cheminée habillé en père Noël déjà ? Ah oui, parce que Jeanne l'a encore une fois supplié de le faire. En bas, la famille Tao est réunie autour du sapin. Son arrivée est censée être une surprise pour Men.

- Ho ho ho, joyeux Noël ! s'exclame-t-il en débouchant dans l'âtre.

Il avance d'un pas, se prend les pieds dans les jouets de Men et s'écrase par terre.

- Regarde maman, j'ai capturé le Père Noël ! s'écrie l'enfant.

Vivement la retraite, pensa Zenchin.


End file.
